The SCP
by Brainbust
Summary: Amy is an SCP, something the Winx do not know about. Will the Winx find out about the SCP Foundation and what Amy is?
1. The Job

"Ahhh shit!" I yell as I fell out of the portal and landed on the ground. I get up while carefully looking around. I see that I landed in an alley. I look behind me and the portal is not closing. I see something poking out of the portal and I immediately knew what it was. I try to close the portal with everything I have, but nothing works. I slowly back away from the portal before deciding to run out of the alley and turn to the left.

I look behind me while running and I don't see anything following me. As I look forward, I run into someone and both of us fall to the ground. The person's friends look at both of us and they help her up. I groan as I get up. "I'm so sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going and I'm in a hurry." I quickly say. I feel a stinging sensation on my left cheek and my left hand. I look at my hand and I see that it has a scrape.

I look back up and the group of people were either looking at my hand or looking at my face. "Are you okay? You look like you're exhausted." One of them asks me. "Yes. I'm-" "There she is! Get over here 5641!" I jerk up as I hear that voice. I look behind me and I see soldiers with guns running toward me. I rush past the people while looking forward. I didn't know anything about this place. I find a random person. "What is this place?" I ask.

"This is Gardenia." the man answers. I remember something, I was here before, but where? "Thank you." I tell the man. He walks past me and carries on with his day. I continue running until I found a house that looks familiar. I recognize it as a house I used to live in when I needed a break from everything that was going on in my life. I take out the house key and I unlock the door. I walk inside and close the door.

I remember that I put cameras in every room. I walk upstairs to the room that I slept in and I turn on the computer. As soon as it loads, I immediately go to the camera view and check all of the cameras. I even notice I put some cameras outside. I double check everything to make sure nobody is in the house or outside the house. Nobody was inside or out so I rest for a few minutes.

After a few minutes, I decide to leave the house, but I know I have to be cautious. I open the door and look around before leaving and locking the door. I make sure I have everything I need before going on a walk. As the wind starts to blow, I feel a stinging sensation on my hand and cheek. I remember that I was supposed to take care of my injuries. I turn around to go back to my house, only to see soldiers coming this way.

I turn back around and start to walk quickly. I keep going until I reach a place called the Frutti Music Bar. I know that the soldiers shouldn't be able to find me with this many people here. There was a band playing and I get in the middle of everybody so that I would be hard to find. I didn't want to look like an outcast and I start to cheer along with the audience. I look around and see that soldiers are looking kind of thirsty.

They sit down at a table and a female walks over to them to take their order. I quickly leave the place unnoticed. I start to continue my walk. "Hey you!" I turn around to see who was yelling at me. I see the soldiers, but one of them is missing. I back away until I bump into something. Before I could turn around, a person grabs me and I am unable to move. The person ties my hands behind my back and throws me into the back of a van.

I see the soldiers also get in the van. "You better get comfortable back there because this is going to be a bumpy ride." the driver says to me. I was the only person in the back. The only thing I could think about was what would happen once we get to the foundation. If Dr. Klein is still working there, then I'll be fine. Thinking about Dr. Klein the entire trip to the foundation made me forget the fact that I was in a van.

After what felt like hours of potholes and traffic problems, we finally arrived at the foundation. The soldiers take me out of the van and we go into the foundation. "Take her to her containment cell." the O5 council member instructed. The soldiers did as they were told and took me to my cell. I walk in and they untie my hands. "Dr. Klein will see you shortly." the soldier told me. They leave me alone and lock my cell.

I lay in the bed and notice something feels weird. I get up and move the blanket around until I find a notebook and some pencils. I look in the notebook and remember that I drew in the notebook when I was bored, which was all the time. I flip to a blank page and start drawing. After a few minutes of drawing, my cell door opens and I look up from the notebook. A soldier walks in as I get up. "Dr. Klein has asked me to escort you."

I walk with the soldier to an experiment room. Dr. Klein was working on something, but turned to see us walk in. Dr. Klein smiles when he sees me. "You can return to your post now." Dr. Klein told the soldier. The soldier leaves the room and Dr. Klein looks at me. "I have been notified of your escape earlier, and I will not let you escape this time." I groan in my head as he continues to talk.

"But I have been talking with the staff, and we decided that you won't be in containment anymore." Dr. Klein says while walking over to a table. I watch him as he walks. Dr. Klein picks up a metal collar and walks back over to me. "You will need to wear this so we can track you. We have also programed the foundation's number into your phone." He said while handing me my phone. I stay quiet.

"You will be able to go back to Gardenia. But the foundation has a job for you." I became interested as he finished that last part. "Your job is to report any strange occurrences or anomalies." Dr. Klein puts the collar on me. "Don't worry, it won't shock you. I promise." I look around for a clock and see that it's 9 at night. "I bet you want to go back to Gardenia now don't you?" Dr. Klein asked as he noticed I was looking at the clock.

"Yeah. I bumped into someone on accident earlier and I want to make it up to them. Even if it means I have to pay for their meal at a restaurant." I answer. "Well, that will have to wait until tomorrow because by the time you get there, it will already be morning." Klein said. "Wait, I'm going now?" I ask. "Yes you are. I'm going to drive you." Klein answers. We leave the room and walk outside to his car.

"I'm a night doctor, so I sleep in the day unless I need to come to the foundation for urgent business." Klein said as we got in his car. He starts the car and drives a few minutes later. I feel myself start to doze off. After 10 minutes, I was out cold.


	2. Question Time

I was awakened by Klein and I slowly open my eyes. I notice we are in Gardenia. "It's the break of dawn. I have to get home." Klein says, which made me fully awake. I get out of the car. "Remember to keep that collar hidden." Klein says before he leaves. I watch his car until I can't see it anymore. I walk to my house and make sure I still have the key. I do have the key and I unlock the door. I walk in and close the door.

I literally have nothing to do, so I go to my room and lay down. I was about to fall asleep, until I remember that I need to make sure I have food here. I get up and walk to the kitchen. I look in the fridge and see that there is plenty of liquid, but to food. "How is there no food?" I ask outloud. I sigh. I guess I have to go to the store. I remember that the store opens early, so I decide to start walking now. I leave the house and lock the door.

I walk to the store and get what I need before leaving. I walk back home and put the food in the fridge. I look at the clock and notice that it was 4 hours since I arrived at Gardenia. "There is no way I spent 4 hours buying groceries." I say outloud. I realize that I still need to treat my wounds. I get a first aid kit and finally treat the wounds I had for a day. I put the first aid kit away and go upstairs to check the cameras.

Everything was fine and nobody is lurking around. I remembered that a long time ago, I wanted to build a robot, but I never finished it. I go down to the basement and type in the code for the pod the robot was in. I look at the robot and it wasn't even halfway finished. It looked like it was 5% completed. I look around and see a few boxes full of spare parts and metal pieces. I pick up some of the pieces and know that these are exactly what I need.

I start to work on the robot and I take a break every now and then. After about 3 hours, I stopped working on the robot. I look at it and it's 50% complete. The only parts that are fully completed are the head and torso. I put the robot back in its pod and I lock it with the code. I leave the basement and feel like going to a restaurant to eat. I leave the house and lock the door. I walk around until I find a restaurant.

The outside of the restaurant looks fancy. I wonder what the inside looks like? I enter and the inside is even fancier than the outside. I was immediately with a waiter. "Follow me." he says to me. I follow him and I sit down at a table. "I will be back shortly." I look at the menu and wait for the waiter to come back. I see the girl I ran into yesterday is eating here with her friends. They just sat down at a table.

The waiter comes back. "What would you like?" He asks. "I would like the...pizza." I answer. I didn't even know if this restaurant served pizza. "Excellent choice." the waiter said as he took the menu and walked away. I look back at the group of people and it looks like the blonde one is ordering a lot of food. The waiter comes back with my food and I thank him.

I eat my food and the waiter comes back a few minutes later. "Here is your bill." he said while handing me a piece of paper. The bill was surprisingly $4.39. I thought it was going to be higher. I pay the bill. "Is it possible for me to pay for someone else's order?" I ask the waiter. "Who did you want to pay for?" he asks. I point to a table. "Are you sure? Their bill is $317.37." he asks me. I take out my wallet and pay for their order. I tip the waiter an extra $50.

The waiter walks over to the table I paid for. I stand at a range close enough to hear the conversation. "Did you enjoy your meal?" the waiter asks. The blonde one burps. "Excuse me." she said. "Yes, it was delicious. How much do we have to pay?" the red haired one asked. "Your bill was expensive. But someone already paid for it." the waiter answers. "Who?" all of them ask at the same time. The waiter points at me.

The group gets up from the table and I leave the restaurant. "Wait!" I hear as I was about to walk home. I turn around. "Why did you pay for our meal?" the red haired one asks me. "I felt bad for running into you yesterday, and I wanted to make it up to you." I answer. "You definitely made it up. I'm Bloom." she said to me. Bloom introduces the others to me. "What is that around your neck?" Tecna asked me. Everybody looks at my neck.

I know that she is asking about the collar. I cover the collar and turn away from them. "Oh, it's nothing." I say before walking away. I quickly get to my house and lock the door after I get in. I take my shoes off and go upstairs. My phone started ringing. I answer. "Hello?" "Hi. It's Dr. Klein. I wanted to see how you are doing." I was relieved to know that it's Dr. Klein. "I'm fine. I-" The doorbell rings. "Sorry Dr. Klein. I have to go. Bye." "Bye."

I end the call and switch to the front door camera. After seeing who it was, I turn off the screen and walk to the door. I make sure the collar is completely covered before unlocking the door and opening it. It was Bloom and her friends. "Hey, can we come in?" Bloom asks me. I nod and they walk in. I close the door. "So...what did you come over for?" I ask. "We wanted to ask you some questions." Bloom answers.

Everybody sits down except for me. Flora pats the seat next to her. I sit next to her and look at Bloom. "Okay, I will start off with the easy questions. What is your name?" Bloom asks. "Amy." I answer. "Are you the only person living in this house?" Bloom asks. I nod. "Okay. Easy questions are over." Bloom said. Bloom looks like she is thinking about something. "Why did that soldier call you 5641?" Tecna asks.

I know I can't tell them unless they are foundation members. "That's classified information." I answer. Bloom raises an eyebrow at me. "Why is it classified?" Stella asks. "I can't tell you. That's classified information." I answer. "Fine. What was that object around your neck earlier?" Bloom asks. "That's c-" "Don't you dare say classified information." Stella growls at me.

My phone starts ringing and honestly, it startled me. I take my phone out, but Bloom takes it out of my hand before I could answer. "Why doesn't this contact have a name?" Bloom asks. I just look at her. I know they will get annoyed if I say that it's classified information. Bloom answers the phone. "Who is this?" Bloom asks. "Give it back!" I yell while trying to get my phone. Suddenly, I get a sharp pain in my neck.

I fall to the ground and realize that the collar is shocking me. Bloom drops my phone while looking at me. I quickly catch it. "It's me." I say to Dr. Klein. The shocking suddenly stops and I struggle to stand up. Flora helps me up and helps me sit on the couch. I thank her and turn my attention to my phone. "I'll call you later." I tell Dr. Klein. I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. "Do you have anymore questions?" I ask.

"No. But if it is okay with you, we would like to have one of us stay here to keep an eye on you." Bloom answers. I get lost in my thoughts as I think about it. I know that they want to know the classified information. "Go ahead, but if you're trying to find something, you won't find it." I tell them. "Flora you will stay with her. Try to get as much information as you can from her." Bloom tells Flora. I look at Flora and she looks back at me.

"I'm going to tell you this so that I can make your job easy. If you guys can get me to trust you, then I will tell you everything." I said as I looked back at the rest of them. "Is that a promise?" Stella asks. I nod. Bloom and Flora look at each other as if they were communicating mentally before leaving. Once they left, Flora and I look at each other. "Why did that soldier call you 5641?" Flora asks. I continue to look at her.

"I can sense good vibes coming from you, so I'm going to tell you. That soldier called me 5641 because that's the number I have. I am the 5641st "member" of the "organization" that they came from." I answer. "If you are a "member" as you put it, then why were they chasing you?" Flora asks. "I escaped from them." I answer. Flora looks confused, but I can't break it down for her. "Is that enough information?" I ask.

"Yes. It should be enough." Flora answers. I remember that I told Dr. Klein I would call him back. I stand up, but fall on one knee. My guess is that the effects of the collar shocking me are still taking a toll on my body. Flora helps me up and helps me walk to my room. I thank her and she stays in the room with me. I call Dr. Klein and wait for him to pick up. "Hello?" Klein asks. I know I can't talk about the collar with Flora around. But I have an idea.

"Il collare me ha scioccato quando eri al telefono. Perché questo è accaduto? (The collar shocked me when you were on the phone. Why did this happen?)" I ask Dr. Klein in Italian. "I'm sorry. But I knew if you suddenly looked like you were in pain, everybody would drop what they were doing and pay attention to you. So once again, I'm sorry." Klein answers. "I forgive you." I tell him.

"Well I have to go talk to some other researchers. I will call you when I can. Bye." "Bye." Klein hangs up and I put my phone on the desk next to my bed. It was getting pretty late. I get in my bed. "You can sleep in my bed with me, on the couch in the living room, or in the guest bedroom. I don't care which one you choose. Just pick one." I tell Flora.

Flora gets in my bed and we look at each other. I close my eyes as I start to feel something moving in the bed. I knew it was Flora so I ignored it. But I open my eyes when I feel her arm wrap around me. I look at her and she smiles before she closes her eyes. I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep.


	3. The Article

The next day, I wake up and find Flora asleep with her arm still wrapped around me. As I try to move Flora's arm off of me to get up, Flora wraps her arm around me again and pulls me closer to her body. To be honest, I liked it. Flora's body is very warm. But that could be because we are under the covers. I look at Flora and her eyes are closed. 'Maybe she is doing this to make me trust her. Or she could actually care about me.' I thought.

Once again, I try to move Flora's arm off of me. But it fails again as Flora pulls me so close to her that I can't use the arm I was using. "Come on Flora. I need to use the bathroom. Let me go, please?" I ask her. After a few seconds, Flora moves her arm off of me and I get up. I quickly go to the bathroom and do what needs to be done before returning to my room. I get back in the bed and Flora wraps her arm around me.

Flora intertwined her legs and mine. "Are you trying to get comfortable?" I ask. Flora mumbles into my hair. "What?" I ask. Flora opens her eyes. "You're so cold." She says. I didn't understand what she said, until I notice how I cold I was. I start to shiver. Flora pulls me closer to her and I stop shivering as I feel warm. I softly scratch Flora's back as I moan. But then I realize what I just did. I stop and get out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Flora asks me. I look away from her. "I...just need a few minutes to myself." I answer. I leave my room and walk to the basement. I close the door behind me as I walk in. I find a box and search through it until I find a file. I blow dust off the file and read the cover. "SCP-5641." I say outloud. I open the file and start reading.

 **Item** #: SCP-5641

 **Object Class** : Euclid/Keter (See Incident 5641-A)

 **Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-5641 is to be given anything requested, as long as it is not a female that SCP-5641 has bonded with. So far, SCP-5641 has requested: a bed, some pencils, and a notebook. If SCP-5641 is having any problems, it is to be taken care of immediately. Under no circumstances are any females allowed to come into contact with SCP-5641 other than daily check ups.

 **Description** : SCP-5641 is a human female approximately 17 years of age. SCP-5641 came to the foundation's attention when multiple disappearances in a city occurred in the time span of 2 weeks. Soldiers that went to check the city found SCP-5641 in a abandoned factory surrounded by multiple deceased males. SCP-5641 was brought to the foundation a few hours later and immediately put into a containment cell.

When SCP-5641 is bonded with a female, she will tell said female anything they want to know that SCP-5641 has the knowledge of. SCP-5641 will also answer questions to someone she is not bonded to if the question is easy or if she feels like it. A scientist asked SCP-5641 to name the main forms of matter. SCP-5641 replies "Solids, liquids, gases, and plasma." The scientist then left the containment cell.

SCP-5641 is to be given Class A amnesiacs if she becomes bonded with a female. Said female is to be removed from the vicinity immediately. SCP-5641 is to now only get check ups from male researchers. SCP-5641 prefers Dr. Klein, as she has shown to have a special bond with him. When asked about her sexuality, SCP-5641 responds "I am straight." but appears to have a strong emotional attraction to females she has bonded with, making her sexuality bisexual.

One should never make SCP-5641 angry. If one is to cause anger to SCP-5641, they are to be removed from the vicinity immediately and SCP-5641 is to be left alone in her containment cell. Calming music is to be played from speakers in SCP-5641's containment cell. Staff and researchers can return to SCP-5641's containment cell once she has calmed down.

 **Incident 5641-A** : SCP-5641 was talking to a female she had bonded with. Soldiers and officers came into SCP-5641's containment cell and attempted to take away the female SCP-5641 had bonded with. As SCP-5641 was fighting the soldiers, the female she had bonded with was shot in the chest. SCP-5641 exploded with rage and released a shockwave, which released all SCPs in Site 42 from their containment cells.

SCP-5641 had killed most of the soldiers and officers and was shot with multiple tranquilizer darts before finally passing out. All of the SCPs that had been released were contained and put back into their containment cells. Since this incident, SCP-5641 is to remain at Euclid class unless she were to unleash her powers again, which makes her a Keter class.

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask behind me. I turn around and see Flora. I think about how Flora got in here. But then I remember that I didn't lock the door, I closed it. I quickly put the file back in the box and look back at Flora. "I'm fine." I answer. "Um...could you go upstairs? I will be up in a minute." I ask. Flora walks upstairs and I watch until I can't see her anymore. I quickly hide the box and go upstairs.

I sit on the couch next to Flora. "What was that paper you were looking at?" Flora asks. I look at her. "I can't tell you." I respond. Flora moves closer to me. "I will find a way to make you talk." She says. Flora starts tickling me and I start to giggle, before laughing. "Are you going to tell me?" Flora asks. I shake my head. Flora continues to tickle my sides, which is the most ticklish part of my body. I fall backwards on the couch and Flora continues to tickle me.

"Okay! I will tell you." I say. Flora stops tickling me. "By the way, that was fun. Let's do it again sometime." Flora says. I smile at her and sit up. "I was looking at an article. It's about me and the article even has an incident that describes why I shouldn't bond with females. Which explains why I don't have many friends. Except-" Flora hugs me and I hug her back. "Well. We are friends, and I'm a female. Nothing bad has happened." Flora tells me. "Not yet." I say as I hug Flora tighter.

The doorbell rings and we let go of each other. Flora walks over to the door and opens it. It was her friends. I quickly go upstairs without being noticed and close my bedroom door. I make sure I lock it before going to my computer. I turn on the screen and look at the cameras. Everybody except Flora is sitting on the couch. I quickly switch from camera to camera until I find Flora. Flora is walking to my room.

Flora tries to open the door, but can't because it's locked. I turn the computer off and Flora knocks on the door. "Amy are you in there?" Flora asks. "Yeah. I'll be out there in a minute." I answer. I take the bandages off my left hand and see that the scrape is gone. It healed in the time span of 2 days. I look in the mirror and the scratch I had on my left cheek is also gone. I walk over to the door and unlock it, before opening it.

Flora was standing outside the entire time. I walk out of the room and walk with Flora downstairs. "So Flora, what did you find out?" Bloom asks curiously. "I found out that the soldier called Amy 5641 because she is the 5641st "member" of the "organiztion" that they came from. I also found out that she escaped from the soldiers, and that is why they were chasing her." Flora answers. Flora looks like she is forgetting something.

"Oh yeah, and she can't bond with females or something bad will happen. But I would consider us bonded and nothing bad has happened." Flora added. "Why can't you bond with females?" Stella asks. All of them look at me. "I can't tell you." I say. Stella looks like she is about to kill me. Flora puts a hand on my shoulder. "Why can't you bond with females?" Flora asks.

"I can't bond with females because I will get emotionally attached to the female." I answer immediately. "What's wrong with being emotionally attached to a female?" Stella asks. I look at her. "When I say emotionally attached, I mean that I will get attached to them as if they were my lover. I can control it, but sometimes it just comes out of nowhere." I answer. "Flora, keep trying to get more information from her. We will be back tomorrow." Bloom says.

They leave and I sit on the couch. Flora sits next to me and I feel a body part getting close to me. Flora starts to tickle me and I start laughing. I fall backwards on the couch like I did before. Flora continues to tickle me and I try to tickle her back, but I was laughing too much. It got to the point where Flora was on top of me while still tickling me. When she finally decided to stop, I lightly blushed at the scenario we are in.

Flora gets off of me and walks into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" Flora asks. "No thanks." I answer. I get comfortable on the couch as I begin to feel tired. I close my eyes as I hear Flora making something in the kitchen. I fall asleep in less than a minute.


	4. The Collar

As I start to wake up, I notice that my head is on something other than the couch. I move around, and notice that something is on top of me. I open my eyes to see what it is. It's a blanket. I move my head around until I see Flora. "Hey." I say quietly. "Hey. Did you have a good nap?" Flora asks. I nod while sitting up. "How did my head end up on your lap? I remember that my head was on the couch and not your lap." I ask.

"I moved your head on my lap to stroke your hair while you were sleeping. You sounded like you were crying in your sleep." Flora answers. "How did this blanket get here?" I ask. "I put the blanket there. You were shivering in your sleep." Flora answers. I suddenly feel cold and wrap myself in the blanket while curling into a ball. "Are you that cold?" Flora asks. I nod. "You should lay in your bed then." Flora tells me.

"Will you lay in it with me?" I ask. Flora stands up and I stand up. "I have nothing else to do." Flora answers. We walk to my room and close the door behind us. I quickly get in the bed to get warm. Flora gets in after me. The blankets are helping a little, but Flora's body is producing the most heat. I cuddle up to Flora as I try to use her body heat to get warm. I look at Flora. "I want to know something." Flora says.

"Are we bonded?" Flora asks. "Yes. I can definitely tell we are bonded." I answer. I know that Flora and I are bonded, and I have to try to keep my emotions under control. "Flora, I want you to know that if I ever do anything you would consider weird when you are around me, please know that it's because we are bonded and sometimes I can't control my emotions around the person I am bonded to." I tell Flora.

"I will remember that it is your emotions." Flora says. I hug Flora as I continue to become warm. We lay there for a few minutes in silence before we get out of the bed. We leave the room and go into the living room. My stomach growls as I sit down. Flora giggles. "What would you like?" She asks. "You." I answer immediately. Then I realize what I just said and turn away from Flora while blushing. Once I finally gather the courage to tell Flora what I want, I turn towards her.

"I would like a sandwich, please." I answer. Flora walks into the kitchen and starts to make a sandwich. 'What am I doing? I have to keep my desires and emotions under control.' I think to myself. Flora walks out of the kitchen with a plate and hands it to me. I thank her and begin eating as she sits down. When I am done eating, I throw the plate into the kitchen. It goes under the faucet, turning on the water, comes back like a boomerang, goes under the water to clean it, and lands on the counter to dry.

Once that was done, I turn to Flora. "So, do you have any questions?" I ask. Flora nods. "How did you do that?" Flora asks. "Precision." I answer. "How are your reflexes?" Flora asks. She throws a pencil at me and I catch it with two fingers. I put the pencil down and wait for anything else. "Anything else?" I ask. Flora shakes her head. I stand up. "Then I'm going to the basement to finish working on something." I say.

I walk into the basement and enter the code to open the pod the robot was in. Before I start working on anything, I close the door. I continue to work on the robot until it's finished. I look over the robot to see if it needs anything else. I wanted to get two lights that would change color for the eyes. Then I would rewire the lights so that the lights would change color depending on what mode the robot is in. My guess is that the lights can't be found in Gardenia, so I call the foundation.

"Hello?" "Hi Dr. Klein. Do you have any multi colored lights at the foundation?" I ask. "Yes. We have some in storage." Klein answers. "Can you send two of them here?" I ask. Dr. Klein sounds like he is walking through a hallway. "Yes. I have them right now." Klein answers. "Can you send them in a package?" I ask. I hear Klein talking to someone. "The lights are on the way. I sent someone to give them to you in the fastest car we have at the foundation." Klein says.

"Thanks Dr. Klein. I'll call you when I can. Bye." "Bye." I head upstairs and Flora was reading a book. The doorbell rings and I walk over to the door. I open it and an unarmed soldier was at the door with a package. He was also holding a clipboard. "Sign here." he says. I sign the paper on the clipboard and he hands me the package. He leaves and I close the door. "What's in the package?" Flora asks. "Multi colored lights." I answer.

I go back into the basement and rewire the lights with the robot's programming. I set the lights so that green means that there is no threat, yellow means there is a possible threat, and red means there is a threat and the robot will protect me and Flora. I insert the lights and hope the robot works. I switch on the power cell and the robot starts to twitch, before moving. The robot's eyes flash many colors before stopping on green.

It looks at me. "Orders?" it asks in a deep voice. "Your orders are to power down for now. You will receive new orders the next time you are powered on." I tell it. The robot powers down and I put it in the pod before locking it with the code. I go upstairs and sit next to Flora, who was still reading her book. I can sense Flora smile as I sit down next to her. My phone starts to ring. I answer. "Hello?" "Amy! You have to get that collar off now!" Dr. Klein tells me.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dr. Klein started yelling again and he was so loud that I had to hold my phone away from myself as he talked. "The type I gave you are supposed to be worn by D-class personnel. So if an SCP doesn't kill them, then the collar will. Take it off now!" Klein yells. I fumble around with the back of the collar with one hand. I feel something grab my hand and move it out off the way. Then the collar was taken off.

I turn to get the collar, only to see Flora holding it. "Is it off?" Klein asks. "Yeah. It's off." I answer. Flora inspects the collar. "We will track you on your phone from now on." Klein says. Flora feels the inside of the collar, then looks at my neck. "I have work to do. Bye." "Bye." Klein hangs up and I set my phone down. Suddenly, I feel a stinging sensation on my neck. "This collar dug into your neck really bad. But you won't get an infection." Flora says while setting the collar on the table.

Flora stands up. "Come on, we need to make sure you just have minor injuries and nothing else." Flora said before helping me up. We walk to the bathroom and Flora looks through the medicine cabinet until she finds medical bandages. Flora takes some cool water and carefully touches my neck. I flinch as she touches the wound. After that, Flora takes a cloth and gently dries the wound, before wrapping medical bandages around my neck.

Flora puts the medical bandages back in the cabinet. I leave the bathroom and yawn. I look around for a clock and see that it's late. I walk to my bedroom and enter. I get in my bed and yawn again. I hear the door close and I hear footsteps walk to the bed. Flora gets in the bed and we get really close to each other. Flora wraps her arm around me as I close my eyes. I fall asleep, and Flora falls asleep shortly after.


	5. Desires

The next morning, I wake up and feel Flora's arm still wrapped around me. I hope she doesn't do what she did last time as I try to move her arm. I successfully move Flora's arm without her trying to keep me in the bed. I leave and go to the bathroom. I come back and get in the bed. I didn't feel like doing anything today. I was actually planning to stay in bed. "When the Winx come over, you need to be in the room to explain some things." Flora said quietly.

"Alright." I say quietly. Well, there goes my plans to stay in bed all day. I cuddle up to Flora as I start to doze off. Then I hear knocking in the living room, and Flora also hears it. "Why are they here this early in the morning?" I ask. Flora gets out of the bed. We hear the knocking again. "I'm going to answer the door." Flora says. Flora leaves the room and I hear her footsteps fade away the farther she gets.

I focus my abilities on Flora and my eyes start glowing. I look through Flora's eyes and see what she sees. The foundation does not know of this ability, but I can only use it with my bonded female. Flora opens the door and the Winx are standing outside. Flora lets them come inside and they sit on the couches and chairs. "I will get her." Flora said. Flora starts walking up the stairs. I sever the connection before Flora enters the room.

"They're here." Flora said before I groan. Flora walks over to the bed. Flora starts to tickle me and I start to laugh. Flora continues to do this until throw my hands in the air. "Okay, I surrender. I will get out of bed." I say. I get out of bed and walk with Flora to the living room. There are two seats on the couch for us. We sit down and I prepare myself for questions.

"So Flora, what did you find out?" Bloom asks. "First, I found out that Amy and I are bonded. Next, I found out that she has excellent precision and great reflexes. Lastly, that collar Amy was wearing was supposed to be tracking her. But it almost killed her." Flora answers. The Winx eye the collar suspiciously. "Who was tracking you?" Bloom asks. I don't answer. "Answer the question." Flora says."

"The Foundation." I answer. Tecna started typing something on her laptop. "Strange, I don't get any results when I search for it." Tecna says. All of them look at me. "Why is this?" Flora asks. "The Foundation is a government. They try to stay hidden." I answer. "Is there another name for the Foundation?" Bloom asks. I stay completely quiet and I don't move at all. Flora takes my hand into her own and looks me in the eye.

"Is there another name?" Flora asks. I was about to answer, but then my phone rings. I answer it. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of something." I say. "I'm really sorry, but I had to call." Klein says. "Dr. Klein, what is so important that you have to call me?" I ask. "Okay, I might have made a mistake when I said that the collar was for D-class personnel." Klein answers. "What?" I ask irritated. "Read the inside of the collar." Klein tells me.

I pick up the collar and read the inside. "S-C-P-F-T-C." I read to Klein. "SCP Foundation Tracking Collar. Yes, I made a mistake. Since you didn't say D at all, that collar was safe." Klein says. "So now what? Are you going to continue using my phone?" I ask. "Yes, that is the plan." Klein answers. "Okay, can I go now?" I ask. "Yes you can. Bye." "Bye." I hang up and turn my phone off. "All I heard was blah blah blah Foundation Tracking Collar." Stella says.

"I heard the letter S at the beginning." Bloom says. "Anyway, we-" Bloom's phone made a sound. Bloom looks at her phone, and she immediately stands up. "Where are you going Bloom?" Stella asks. "I told my parents I was going to help them with something important, and I'm late." Bloom answers. "We're coming with you." Stella says. They leave and I'm in the room alone with Flora again. My stomach growls and Flora gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Flora makes some food and brings out two plates. I take one and start eating. We finish at the same time and I aim my plate at the kitchen. I get ready to throw it, but Flora stops me. "Let me take the plate to the kitchen." Flora says. Flora takes the plates to the kitchen and comes back out. Instead of sitting on the couch, Flora walks into the bathroom and closes the door. I go upstairs and close the door after I enter my room.

I find a few candles. The SCP Foundation gave me these candles to calm down if I ever get stressed or angry. I'm only supposed to light one candle, but I light 4 or 5. I sit on my bed. The Foundation didn't know this, but the scent of the candles makes me more attracted to my bonded female. My senses are also heightened. A few seconds after lighting the candles, I can hear footsteps coming upstairs. I hear them come towards my room and I hear knocking.

I don't say anything and Flora slowly opens the door. Flora walks in and closes the door before she sits next to me. "Are you okay?" Flora asks. I nod, but don't make any noise. Flora hugs me. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I will be there for you." She says to me. I turn towards Flora and kiss her. Flora was shocked for a moment, but then pulled away. Flora looks like she is thinking. "Do you desire me?" Flora asks.

I nod slowly while lightly blushing. "Does it have to do with the fact that we are bonded?" Flora asks. I nod again. I lean forward and kiss Flora. She puts her hands on my sides, which makes me moan in her mouth. My sides are the most ticklish part of my body, but they are also the most sensitive. I feel Flora smile as we were kissing. Flora puts pressure on my sides and it makes me moan more. I'm getting more attracted to Flora by the second.

My hand goes under her skirt. Flora pulls away once I start rubbing. Flora begins to moan at a slow pace. I lean forward to kiss Flora, and she puts her hands on my sides. I moan loud as Flora puts pressure on my sides. I insert my fingers and Flora looks at me with a look of lust. I speed up my fingers and I get her close before stopping. I take her skirt and underwear off. Flora lays down and I position my mouth at her opening.

I flick my tongue at Flora's clit and she moans. I insert my tongue and start licking around. Flora was moving around from the pleasure. I try to keep her still while continuing to lick. Flora finally stops moving when I find a spot that makes her moan loud. I continue to lick that spot over and over until Flora releases. Most of her cum got in my mouth, and some of it is on my face. Flora pushes me backward and she spread my legs.

Flora takes my pants and underwear off. Flora teases me with her fingertips and leans forward. We kiss and I push my tongue into her mouth. Flora backs away and positions her mouth at my opening. I moan as she licks my clit. I unintentionally moan Flora's name as she continues. Flora starts licking the inside and uses her thumb to rub my clit. I'm practically screaming Flora's name as I get close to orgasming.

I clench the sheets and moan loud as I cum. Flora is still licking me, which is making the orgasm more intense. I start breathing heavily when Flora stops. Flora uses my sides to pull me next to her. I reach over and grab my clothes. I put them on and Flora does the same. After that, we lay in bed for a while. I didn't know how long because I lost track of time.


	6. Pop it in

I stretch before sitting up. "That was amazing." I say quietly. "Yes it was." Flora says while hugging me from behind. Flora pulls me down into the bed and strokes my sides. I moan quietly as she continues. I realize that the candles are still lit and I wave my hand. The candles go out and I close my eyes. "Do you want to do something today?" Flora asks. I open my eyes and look at her. "I was going to hang out with some friends." I answer.

"The Winx are going to go to a movie later." Flora says. "First, when will you be leaving and second, how long will you be gone?" I ask. "We will be leaving around 2:00, and we will be gone for about 2 hours." Flora answers. I look at the clock. It's 1:49. "I was planning on meeting my friends at the same time." I say. I look back at Flora. "Then we can meet back here later so that I know you aren't doing anything that would get you in trouble." Flora says.

"When will we meet?" I ask. "Around 4:50. The Winx and I are going somewhere shortly after, but we will be back here by 4:50." Flora answers. "4:50 it is." I say. As I get up to leave, the doorbell rings. Flora gets up and we walk downstairs. As we were walking downstairs, I notice Flora's hands putting pressure on my sides. Flora removes her hands from my sides as we approach the door. Flora opens the door.

"Ready to go Flora?" Stella asks. Flora nods. "Remember what I told you. 4:50, no later than that." Flora says. I nod in understanding. Flora walks out with the Winx and they go to the movies. I leave and go to the big buildings in Gardenia. "The friends I am going to meet are the buildings and parkour." I say. I climb a bulding and hope I don't fall at all. I run forward and jump to the next building.

I head towards and abandoned building and speed up. I dive into the window and roll as I land on the ground. I continue running and jump out of another window. I land in a parking garage and run to the highest level. I run towards the window like structure at the end. I jump out and see that the next building is at least 30 feet apart from the parking garage. I get close to the building and try to grab something as I go down.

I end up going through a window and glass lands everywhere. I think I dislocated my shoulder. I get up without getting cut. I'm glad this building is closed on Sundays. I quickly leave without touching anything and decide that I'm not doing this anymore. I go to the Frutti Music Bar and sit at a table. The waitress comes over. "What can I get you?" She asks. "A strawberry smoothie please." I answer. The waitress walks over to the counter and gets a smoothie. She walks back over here.

The waitress hands me the smoothie and I thank her. I begin to drink it as my phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?" "Hello. It's me, Dr. Klein. I called to tell you that I will be coming over with a form you will have to sign." Dr. Klein says. "When?" I ask. "In 10 minutes." Klein answers. "Bye." "Bye." I hang up and finish the smoothie. The waitress comes back and I pay for the smoothie before going back to my house.

As I arrive at my house, Dr. Klein steps out of a car with a soldier. I walk to the front door and open it. I let Dr. Klein and the soldier walk in first. I walk in and close the door. Dr. Klein and I sit down, the soldier remains standing. "Read this form and we can get started." Klein says. I read the form and Dr. Klein waits patiently. I look at Klein when I'm done. "Do you like this place?" Dr. Klein asks. "Yes. It's very nice and quiet." I answer.

"The form says that if you decide to live in Gardenia, you can. But you have to report anything unusual to the foundation. You can also come back to the foundation at any time." Klein says. He hands me a pen. "Will you live in Gardenia until you decide to come back?" Klein asks. I nod while signing the form. I hand it to Dr. Klein and he takes out a notebook and some pencils. He hands them to me. "Are these the objects I used whem I was in containment?" I ask.

Dr. Klein nods. "I have to go. It's 4:49 and I have a very important meeting at the foundation in a few minutes." Dr. Klein leaves and as he opens the door, the Winx are standing outside. Dr. Klein steps aside to let them come in before leaving. I notice he forgot his pen. I go outside and go to the car. I hand Dr. Klein his pen through the window and he thanks me before leaving. I go back inside and sit back down on the couch.

"Who was that?" Bloom asks. "Dr. Klein." I answer. "Who is Dr. Klein?" Stella asks. "My doctor." I answer. Believe it or not, Dr. Klein is actually my normal check up doctor for normal appointments. He is also my dentist. "What was he doing here?" Flora asks. "Dr. Klein brought a form for me to sign saying I can stay in Gardenia, but I can go back to the foundation if I want to." I answer. I feel sore, it's probably from what I did earlier.

I stretch and my body starts to hurt, but I continue to stretch anyway. I think I actually did dislocate my shoulder, because it's hurting a lot in the shoulder area. I put my hand on my shoulder, and it is dislocated. I try to pop it back in place. Flora notices. "What are you doing?" Flora asks. I point to my shoulder and Flora walks over. Flora puts her hand on my shoulder and moves it around as if she is inspecting it.

"Bloom, get me an ice pack. Stella, get me a cloth. Tecna, come over here and place you hand on the dislocated shoulder." Flora tells them. Bloom and Stella go into the kitchen, Tecna goes behind me, and Flora puts her hands on my arm. Bloom and Stella come out of the kitchen. "Stella, put the cloth in Amy's mouth." Flora says. Stella walks over and puts the cloth in my mouth. "Tecna when I move her arm, push the shoulder forward." Flora says.

Tecna nods in understanding. "Ready?" Flora asks. I nod. Flora begins to move my arm and Tecna pushes the dislocated shoulder. I bite down on the cloth hard. Muffled screams are coming from me as Tecna continues to push. I close my eyes as I feel tears coming from them. Then I heard a popping sound and the pain is starting to subside. I open my eyes and Flora removes the cloth from my mouth. Flora gives the cloth to Stella and takes the ice pack from Bloom.

Flora puts the ice pack on my shoulder and I straighten my spine from the sudden contact. I hold the ice pack on my shoulder and Flora sits down. "We have to go Flora. We will see you tomorrow." Bloom says. The Winx leave and Flora and I are alone once again. "How did you dislocate your shoulder?" Flora asks. "I was doing parkour." I answer. I didn't tell Flora everything that happened because telling her it was parkour should be enough information.

Flora assumed that I was doing parkour with my 'friends' and I fell somewhere. "I know something that will make you feel better." Flora said seductively. "What?" I ask. Flora leans in and kisses me. I return the kiss as Flora puts her hands on my sides. I moan in Flora's mouth as she moves her hands up and down my sides. Both of us push our tongues forward, dueling for dominance. Flora pushes her tongue in my mouth and rubs it against mine.

I moan uncontrollably in Flora's mouth. Flora pulls away as she is done. "Do you feel better?" Flora asks. I nod.


	7. Secrets Revealed

It is 6:49, and I am bored, there is nothing to do. I am just sitting here next to Flora and nothing is happening. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Flora asks. "Sure." I answer. Flora inserts a blu ray disk into the blu ray. The movie starts and Flora sits next to me. Flora wraps her arm around me. I cuddle up to Flora and the words 'Would you Rather' come up on the screen before the movie continues. I have heard of this movie before, but don't remember if I have seen it.

Even though I'm looking at the TV, I can't focus on the movie. I keep thinking about the Winx and the SCP Foundation. I know they will find out at some point, so I have decided to take them to the SCP Foundation if they ask. But I know what will happen once we get inside. While I was sitting in my thoughts, Flora starts to gently rub my shoulder. I stop thinking and look at Flora. All she does is smile and continues to rub.

"Do you...do you want to go to the foundation tomorrow?" I ask. Flora continues to rub. "Does that include the Winx?" Flora asks. I nod. "I...I will take you guys there. But I might not come back." I say. Flora looks at me with a sympathetic look. "Why?" Flora asks. "If I take you there, staff will ask who you guys are. Soldiers will terminate me if I bring in outsiders. I would have just explained it to you, but coming to the foundation will reveal more than I could have explained." I answer.

"You won't be terminated. We will make sure you get out of there alive." Flora says. Flora stops rubbing and hugs me. I hug her back and realize we have talked through the entire movie. It's late and I don't want to start the movie over. I walk to my room and leave the door open for Flora. Flora walks in, closes the door, and lays next to me. I begin to fall asleep as Flora strokes my hair. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

The next day, I wake up and Flora is not in bed. I groan as I move to look at the clock. It is 10 in the morning and I slowly get out of bed. I don't get on my feet and I fall on the floor. Flora enters the room a few seconds later and looks at me. "Are you okay? What happened?" Flora asks. Flora helps me up. "I was too lazy to stand up." I answer. "Well, the Winx are in the living room and waiting to go. I already told them everything." Flora says.

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready." I say. Flora leaves the room and I do what I need to do before stepping out of my room. I walk downstairs and make sure everybody is ready to leave. "Does anyone know a teleportation spell? Because if nobody does, then we are walking." I ask. "I can get us there." Stella answers. All of us stand perfectly still as Stella teleports us to the SCP Foundation. A bright light surrounds us and I can feel the atmosphere changing.

The light fades away and I see the Winx looking at the building. 'I guess it's time to go in.' I think to myself. My body tenses up as we begin walking towards the building. Flora put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Flora says. My body loosens as we approach the entrance. I enter the code to unlock the door and we walk in. As soon as we walk in, an alarm sounds and soldiers swarm the lobby in a matter of seconds.

The soldiers are getting ready to fire. "Stop! Stop!" I hear from the end of the hall. Dr. Klein comes running and stops when he reaches us. The soldiers take their hands off the triggers. "Who are these people?" Dr. Klein asks. I look Klein in the eye. "These people are my friends. They would have found out about this place and the SCP's at some point. So I'm not going to hide it anymore. I am an SCP. SCP-5641 to be exact. I am actually human, but I have abilities that seperate me from others." I answer.

"Amy, you know the rules. Because of what you just said, you have to be terminated." Dr. Klein says. I smirk at him. "I would like to see you try." I say. Dr. Klein steps away from the soldiers and gives the signal to fire. The soldiers begin to fire and I dodge the bullets. However, Flora is hit. As soon as I hear Flora in pain, I protect her and the Winx in a magic orb. My body begins to glow as I rise into the air. I let out a menacing screech before my vision goes black.

I feel my head is on something soft. I move it around a little before opening my eyes. My head is on Bloom's lap. I see Flora sitting beside Bloom with a bandaged arm. I lift up my head to look around, and I see multiple soldiers lying on the ground, motionless. I put my head back down and look at Bloom, who was looking at me. "What happened?" I ask. "After you let out that screech, the soldiers' ears started to bleed and they soon died." Bloom answers.

"What about Dr. Klein?" I ask. "We don't know where he is. But according to this computer, it looks like he is going to Site 16." Tecna answers. I get up and walk around. I look into the SCP containment cells and see that the SCPs are perfectly fine. I enter another room, and find research doctors cowering in fear. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Just do me a favor and get back to work." I say. The researchers immediately resume what they were doing and I leave the room.

I walk back to the Winx and give them a brief explanation of everything that is SCP or related to SCP. I take them on a tour around the entire facility. The person who is interested in the SCPs the most is Tecna. After the tour, I ask if they have any questions. Flora raises her hand. "What will you do now that we know everything and that the facility is somewhat destroyed?" Flora asks.

"I will have to stay in Gardenia. There is no way I am going to another facility to be in containment for the rest of my life. Plus, I don't have anything to do. So I could just stay in bed all day everyday." I answer. "Or..." Stella starts. "You could hang out with us so you have something to do other than lay in bed all day everyday." Stella continues. I think about that idea. The only factor I wouldn't get from hanging out with the Winx is peace and quiet.

I'm going to be honest and say I like it when it's quiet. I can deal with noise, but I concentrate better with silence. I nod at Stella's idea. "How about we start with going to the Frutti Music Bar?" Bloom suggests. "I think that would be nice." I say. Everybody agrees and we leave the SCP Foundation forever before going to the Frutti Music Bar.

 **A/N: I know this is a short story, but I'm in school, so I won't be writing much. Even though I started writing in March of this year, I finished those stories in a span of one and a half months maximum because I already had the storylines figured out. If any of you have any stories you want me to do, tell me.**


	8. Taken Over

**A/N: So, I thought that this story would stay in the complete status, but then a positive review from Amerdism made me think about continuing this story, so I am. I also had writer's block, so I couldn't come up with ideas to write. Thank you Amerdism, for helping me decide to continue the story, which got rid of my writer's block. Now, on with the story!**

"God I am so bored." I say as I throw the ball at the wall once again, catching it after it bounces off the wall. I think about Flora. I miss her. I want her here with me. I feel something gently hit my head. I look down, and the ball is on the floor. I failed to catch the ball when I was thinking about Flora. I pick up the ball before standing up. I set it on the table and begin to stretch. I head up to my room.

I decide to put actual clothes on in case someone does come over, as I don't want them to see me in only a tank top and underwear. I put on a plain, black shirt over the tank top, followed by a black jacket with red seams. I slip on a pair of black jeans and black socks with shoes just in case I want to go somewhere. I head back downstairs and look around, as I have a feeling that something is off. I can't find the source of the feeling, so I ignore it.

I go into the basement. Halfway down the stairs, I get the same feeling I had a few moments ago. Worrying slightly for my safety, I find my robot and turn it on. Once the robot is fully functioning, I say, "Go check upstairs for any potential threats." The robot walks up the stairs and I follow it. Once it is at the top of the stairs, its lights change from green to yellow as it is scanning for threats. It walks around.

The robot turns to face me. "No threats detected. Power off?" it asks. I nod. It powers off and I sigh. I guess I can't know all the dangers coming for me. I look up as there is a knock on the door. I hesitate, before walking over to open it. I put my hand on the doorknob, and wait a few seconds before turning my hand. I start to open the door slowly, but swing it open as I become happy at what I see. "Winx!" I shout happily while forcing all of them into a group hug.

A few of them grunt. "Amy... you're kind of crusing us." Bloom says with a short giggle afterwards. I immediately let go of them, a little embarrassed, but then all of them hug me, but not as hard as I hugged them. I smile as we let go. I look into Flora's eyes and she looks into mine. "Um... hello?" Bloom asks while waving her hands in front of our faces. Flora and I blink a few times before shaking our heads.

"Sorry." Flora says. I walk over to the couches and motion the Winx to follow. I sit down and Flora sits next to me. "How have you been?" Flora asks. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and it's a strong feeling. I just shrug my shoulders and begin to look down towards the ground. Flora becomes concerned. "Amy, what's wrong?" Flora asks. "I can tell that something is bothering you, and that it bothers you very much."

I look up at Flora and grab her hand. "Flora, I have a very strong feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, and it won't just affect me. It will affect you and the rest of the Winx as well." I answer. There was a knock on the door. I tense up as that feeling returns. I get up and rush over to the robot to turn it on. I waste no time telling the robot to stay alert and to get ready to attack whatever comes through that door.

The robot's lights change to yellow as if it knows a threat is near. "The... door." the robot says. The Winx and I look towards the door. I was about to go over to open it, but Stella stands up to open the door. I back away from the door and Flora walks over to me. Stella opens the door and a soldier is standing outside. He begins to talk in a calm voice before he notices me. He rushes into the house with his gun raised.

"I found her! Quick! Capture the SCP before it escapes!" the soldier orders. SCP Foundation soldiers begin to swarm the house. The robot's lights change to red before it begins to fire bullets at the soldiers. A soldier pulls Flora away from me. "Flora!" I shout. A soldier takes hold of me before I yank my arm away and throw him towards other soldiers. Something hits my head, hard, and is still hitting my head. I grab the object and throw it.

I turn around and punch the soldier in his crotch. He falls to the ground. As I go over to Flora to get her away from the soldier, someone forces me down on the ground. I look up at Flora and see a soldier putting handcuffs on her. I look around at the rest of the Winx and see the same thing, before getting knocked out.

I wake up somewhere uncomfortable, mainly because the place is constantly moving. Then I realize, I'm in the back of a van. It's very dark, but I can still make out the Winx sitting in the back with me. All of them have handcuffs linking their wrists together in front of their bodies. I notice the Winx are looking at me, and I realize that they can see in the dark too. I try to move, but I notice that there is rope keeping my arms tied to my sides and my hands tied behind my back.

I was about to say something, but I suddenly get a strong feeling of paranoia. I begin to breath quickly and stand up. I look around, confused at what is going on, before beginning to yell. I begin to become afraid of everything. I crouch and look down as I try to keep everything under control, but then I begin yelling again. "Amy, everything is okay." the Winx tell me. I stop yelling, but my breathing is still unsteady.

I look at Flora for reassurance. Flora smiles, and I look at the rest of the Winx. They smile as well. I begin to calm down. "Amy, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. We will get out of here. Just stay calm, and let us help you." Flora explains. My breathing is finally normal and I take my seat next to Flora. "If I am correct, we still have our powers, right?" Flora asks. The Winx look at each other, before nodding.

Glowing lights begin to form around the handcuffs the Winx are wearing. A few seconds later, the sound of metal hitting the floor fills the room. Flora and Tecna untie me. I look towards the back doors of the van and dash towards them. The doors slam open and I fall to the ground. I get up as the Winx also leave the van. As I look forward, I see many SCP Foundation vehicles and soldiers. I begin to back up.

I bump into Flora and I notice she and the rest of the Winx also see the vehicles and soldiers. I get an idea and hold Flora's hand. "Quick! Everybody hold hands!" I order. The Winx don't hesitate and do as I say. "Time freeze!" I shout before holding my free hand up in the air as white waves flow over everything around us. "We must get to Gardenia before the 5 minutes is up." I say. We release each other's hands and run nonstop towards Gardenia.

We make it just as the time spell wears off. I look behind me, and the vehicles and soldiers are coming back to the city. "We can't go back to my house for obvious reasons, but I know a place where we can hide. Follow me." I say. I begin to run to the industrial area of Gardenia and go into an abandoned factory. Once the Winx are in, I close the doors and turn on the lights. Abandoned machinery covers half of the factory floor.

"Okay. Make yourself at home. There is food upstairs. There are beds upstairs and downstairs, but the beds upstairs are more comfortable. I was also planning to fix this machinery and change it to make robots, but I guess I never got around to it." I explain. "Oh yeah, the bathroom is also upstairs." I add before going upstairs. I go into the boss' office and turn the TV to a news station.

"I am standing here just outside of Gardenia, where there seems to be some sort of commotion going on. The police refuse to let me talk to them and the military refuse to let me know any information. What I can say is that we know for certain that Gardenia has been taken over." the reporter explains.

I turn the TV off. "Gardenia has been taken over by the SCP Foundation."


	9. My Prisoners

I immediately head downstairs. "Guys, we all know that SCP soldiers have come back into the city, but they have completely taken over. There are soldiers everywhere looking for us, specifically me. So, we obviously need to keep a low profile until they leave." I explain. "Also, we will run out of food soon, so, some of us will have to go out to get food." I add. I lie down to rest on one of the couches while Bloom looks out the window.

Bloom gasps. "Uh oh, there are soldiers coming towards the factory. A small group of soldiers, to be exact." Bloom says. I have a plan, and motion everyone to follow me. We all go upstairs and I find some rope and burlap sacks. I hand each of the Winx a burlap sack while I keep the rope. The Winx know what I am planning to do, and we wait for the soldiers to enter the building.

It was quiet for a few seconds until the sound of a large metal door begins to fill the soundless factory. "Looks like somebody left the lights on." a soldier says. I wait until the group is just underneath the railing before giving the signal. The Winx jump down and cover the soldiers' heads with the burlap sacks before I jump down and tie the soldiers together with the rope. Flora walks over to the door and begins to close it.

"Alright, you probably know this cliché where I try to get you to talk but you won't, so then I have to start attacking you." I explain. "Okay, we will start off simple. Why did the Foundation have to take over Gardenia?" I ask. None of the soldiers respond. I clench my fists. "I said... why did the Foundation have to take over Gardenia?!" I shout before punching a soldier in the face, who responds with a grunt of pain.

"...We specifically took this town over because we knew that you would eventually come out and surrender. Even though, you're not the type of person to surrender, you're smart enough to make the decision that will save your life and possibly others." the soldier answers. I move on to the next soldier, hoping he is just like his partner and gives the information early.

I clear my throat. "How long will the Foundation be staying in Gardenia?" I ask. The soldier doesn't respond. "Okay, I guess this has to be the hard way..." I say. A ball of fire forms in my hands and I lower it to the soldier's crotch. He jerks back and begins to shake.

"Um... Amy, don't you think this is a little cruel?" Stella asks. I look towards her.

"I'm only doing this to get answers from them." I answer. I get my hand closer and closer until the soldier eventually begins thrashing.

"Okay! Okay! The Foundation is going to stay in the city until you are either captured or dead. Even if that does happen, we will stay in the city for a few hours to make sure there aren't any other threats." the soldier explains. I smirk. The fireball vanishes into thin air and I turn around. I walk to the door and open it while the Winx bring the soldiers over to me. I remove the burlap sacks from the soldiers one by one while erasing their memories.

I untie the soldiers and tell them to go to the main area of the city. The soldiers leave and I go back inside while closing the door. I lie down on the couch again and Flora rests my head on her lap. "I don't mean to bother anyone or anything, but...there is no food left." Stella says. Flora, who is stroking my hair, suddenly gets interrupted by me sitting up and looking towards Stella.

"But, there was food here yesterday. I'm positive that there was enough food. I double checked. I even went around town buying food to bring here." I explain. "How could there possibly be no food left? Did one of you eat it all?" I ask. After a few seconds of silence, a blue rabbit comes out from behind the couch and burps before falling to the ground. Everybody begins to laugh, and I notice that the rabbit just fell asleep.

Bloom picks up the rabbit and rests it in her lap. "Well, it's obvious that we need more food, but not all of us should go out there." I say. I think for a few seconds. "I got it! Flora stays with me, and the rest of you go search for food." I suggest. Everybody except Flora and me get up and walk over to the door. The rabbit wakes up and looks around, before running over to Bloom. It pulls at her boot. Bloom looks down.

"Don't worry Kiko, we will try to be quick." Bloom says. Kiko whimpers and pulls at Bloom's boot again. "Okay Kiko, you can come with us, just try to stay out of trouble." Bloom says, which changes Kiko's expression to happiness as he leaves with the Winx. Tecna closes the door on her way out. Flora and I look at each other.

I walk over to her and sit next to her, enjoying the fact that we were finally alone. Flora begins to stroke my hair as I look into her eyes. I pull her close to me as our lips connect. The sweet taste of strawberries in her mouth coming on my tongue in waves. Flora begins to put pressure on my sides, which causes me to take my tongue out of her mouth and push her down on to the couch. "We should do this somewhere more...private, just in case someone comes back." Flora says.

I get off of her and take her hand to lead her upstairs. We walk into the bedroom and I close the door while Flora waits at the bed. I go back over to Flora and notice she has a strap on dildo. I stare as Flora puts on the strap on. I remove my lower clothing as Flora lies back onto the bed. I approach her and climb onto the bed until I am above her. I begin to hesitate a little. "It's okay. I will be gentle." Flora whispers.

I lower myself onto the strap on and gasp in pleasure. I move my hips up and moan. I go back down again, and it soon becomes a pattern. As I go faster, Flora begins to move her hips. I moan even louder before leaning into Flora to kiss her. I almost collapse onto Flora as I pull my head back to scream in pleasure. I continue moaning and screaming as Flora keeps moving. Flora stops a few seconds later, and I moan as I get off of her.

My legs tremble as I get on my knees before Flora hands me the strap on. I put on the strap on while Flora removes her lower clothing. Flora lies back down onto the bed and I position the tip at the opening. "Do you want me to be gentle?" I ask. Flora slowly nods her head with an innocent look on her face. "Aww, so cute, but too bad that face is going to change its expression very soon." I say. I push inside Flora.

Flora whimpers in pleasure as I begin to move back and forth inside of her. Flora reaches up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. "... Faster" Flora whispers. I do as she says and move my hips faster, which causes her to start clawing and scratching my back. Instead of telling Flora to stop, I let her continue clawing and scratching me because it kind of turns me on. Flora begins to moan into my ear, and it makes me thrust faster and harder.

Flora has an expression of lust, and it soon changes to an ahegao face when I move as fast as I can. Flora screams in pleasure as she orgasms, and she begins to squirt. I keep thrusting into Flora to see how much of her cum I can get out of her. Twenty seconds pass before Flora stops squirting. I remove the strap on from Flora, which causes Flora to scream in pleasure again. The strap on disappears into thin air.

As I put on my clothes, I notice Flora's entire body is shaking, especially her legs. I bring Flora her clothes and she has trouble putting them on because she is shaking so much. I help her with her clothes and think I may have gone too far. "Flora, are you okay?" I ask. I wait for a response, and don't receive one. "Flora, did I hurt you?" I wait a few seconds, and still don't get a response.

Suddenly, Flora hugs me tightly, but is still shaking. "That...that was... incred..ible..." Flora says. "Yes. I am...okay. It's just the am...amount of pleasure you...gave me is very intense." Flora explains. I let out a sigh of relief as I know that Flora is okay. "Just...just lay here with me for a little while." Flora says. We lie back down onto the bed and Flora grabs onto me the entire time.


	10. SCP-5641 Evolved

After a few minutes, Flora and I get up and go downstairs. We begin to talk about random subjects that have no importance whatsoever. A few minutes later, the Winx walk in with four bags containing food and water. Kiko drags in a small bag of carrots. I take the bags from the Winx and hand everyone a water bottle. I also hand everyone some food before going upstairs to store the food.

I turn around to go downstairs, but bump into Bloom on accident. I stumble backwards and fall onto the bed. "Oops. Sorry, but I need to talk to you." Bloom says. I sit up as she sits next to me. "I need to talk to you about your "bursts". If the soldiers come and find us here, we will be in some serious trouble, but I know you can handle them. What I worry about is the fact that if the soldiers hurt Flora again, you will most likely go berserk and cause serious damage." Bloom explains. "Do you understand?" Bloom asks.

I nod, and look towards the wall as I think about that scenario. I could seriously hurt some people, and I know that if I become angry enough, I can hurt myself, too. I look back towards Bloom and she has a concerned expression on her face. "Let's go." I say. Bloom and I stand up and exit the room. Bloom goes downstairs while I stay on the second floor. Bloom notices that I am not with her when she is halfway down the stairs. Bloom turns around.

I stare at the windows, as I have a very bad feeling about what is going to happen. "Lock the door." I tell Bloom. Bloom doesn't hesitate and runs over to the door. I rush over to the windows. I look outside and see an entire fleet of soldiers and a few tanks. I see them take aim. "Get down!" I shout. I crouch behind some barrels while holding my head, while the Winx move to the back of the factory.

It is quiet. No sound, but I know that they will fire. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots is the only sound that anyone can hear. After ten seconds, the shooting stops. I know what the soldiers are going to do next, so I join the Winx in the back of the factory. "Get ready to put up a protective barrier." I say. The Winx nod. There was an explosion, and the door is blown off. The force of the explosion sends the furniture flying towards us.

The Winx put up a protective barrier right before the furniture could crush us. As the smoke is clearing, the sound of gunshots fills the room, but at that time, the Winx already took down the barrier and didn't realize until it was too late.

The Winx scream in pain as they get shot. I stand in shock for a few seconds before putting up another barrier. The Winx collapse and I wait until the gunfire is ceased to check on them. It didn't take a lot to know that they were dying.

I feel all my senses heighten as a wave of anger and grief wash over me. I feel my strength and agility increase sharply. I jump into the air as wings emerge from my back. I grow claws and fangs, while feeling an intense wave of power surround my hands and feet. Three horizontal black lines appear on both sides of my face, giving me the impression of a tiger. My hands glow with a green aura as I hover above the Winx.

Green rays of light surround the Winx, and their wounds begin to close. They begin to wake up. As they do so, I fly swiftly to the soldiers. Most of the soldiers are afraid, and if that wasn't enough, I can literally smell their fear. "This is your end, your doom. You made this mistake. You didn't have to listen to your orders, but I bet you knew you were going to die either way." I tell the soldiers in a somewhat demonic voice.

A white aura forms around my hands. I put my hands side by side in front of me and blast a beam of power at the soldiers. The soldiers that are in the radius of the beam are disintegrated. I blast a beam at a tank, and a giant hole appears on the front of the tank. I throw a protective barrier over to the Winx. "Oblivion!" I shout. A black aura forms around my hands as I open a black portal with purple on the edges.

The remaining soldiers begin to fly backwards into the portal. I stay in place as I watch, but then I notice that some of the soldiers are still holding on. I fly over to them and grab them one by one and throw them into the portal. Once all of the soldiers are gone I focus on the tanks. A tank shoots a cannonball at me from point blank range. I put up a deflective barrier right before the cannonball would've hit me.

The cannonball shoots back towards the tank and the tank explodes. There are still a couple of tanks left, and I make the portal wider. I know that even with my strength, I can't pick up the tank. I fly to the back of a tank and begin to push. My feet begin to speed up and I push with all my strength. I get the tank to the portal in no time and it gets sucked in. I turn around to deal with the last tank, but as I do, it fires a cannonball at me.

I catch it just in time to throw it into the portal. I fly straight into the air and send myself straight into the tank's cockpit at incredible speed. The tank explodes, and I quickly fly out of the explosion before I could become injured. I fly over to the Winx, and I begin to feel dizzy as I revert back to human form. I manage to stay on my feet as I push the dizziness aside.

"You're okay!" The Winx shout happily in unison. They hug me tightly, as I am just as happy to see them. I hug them back. "Can we go home now? I need my beauty sleep." Stella asks. Everybody laughs at Stella's comment before Bloom says, "Typical Stella." and we all laugh again.

As we stop laughing, I think about the times I had with the Winx. They have been the most supportive of me than anyone I have ever met. I am thankful to have friends like them, and I hope things will get better from here.

 **A/N: Okay, now the story is finished for real this time. I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
